


Calming Down

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Car Sex, Frotting, M/M, a bit of feels sprinkled in there for good fun, drabble request on curious cat, maybe I'll do that more often?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Just a short little naughty with Smitty and URL, the official robosexual gays of this show.





	Calming Down

Despite what the guys said, Smitty was a good cop. Maybe with a bit too much heart, but nothing his own cold robotic logic couldn't keep in check. He wondered if the chief assigned them to be partners for this reason. Unbeknownst to anyone else, they had become close partners in more than just the professional sense. Being robosexual was still frowned upon after all, especially in the force. Not to mention that they sometimes exchanged PDA while on duty. They both knew how frivolous this was, but sometimes it just overcame them. Especially when Smitty was upset in some way, like right now. 

They had been on a stake out the whole night, nothing more than some doughnuts and bitter cheap coffee from Styrofoam cups to keep them going. Well, and holding hands while Smitty watched the entrance of their suspect’s house with binoculars. It was risky, if they would have been spotted, things could've become nasty, but nothing happened, for the better or worse. Their colleagues arrived early at 4am to take over, and URL was relieved when their debrief was over and he could just turn the wheel and drive them far away. Smitty was confused. 

"Hey, where're goin'? The station's the other way, dummy!" 

The insult was said gently, more endearing than anything, and URL smiled. 

"Just saw how jittery you are, so we'll go somewhere private. To take care of you." 

He side-eyed his partner, the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes telling stories on just how on edge he was. 

"Aww, don't worry about it! Just the coffee jitters." 

"Uh-uh!" URL scolded him. "Babe, I know coffee jitters, and these ain't them." 

His partner fell silent, which just confirmed his suspicions. URL spotted a desolate little alley in a quiet part of the district and decided this would be as good a place as any so he parked between garbage cans and brick walls and turned off the engine. 

Smitty looked at him with big eyes. URL turned around and took both of his hands, feeling how soft and fragile they were. He could never let anyone know just how protective he was of him. He observed his face, which looked tired, confused, on edge, and despite everything he was still the most beautiful person to him. 

He wanted to see him happy so badly and he knew a sure-fire way to get that. 

"Smitty, on my lap!" 

It was dark in their car, he had left the lights out and the only illumination was the greenish street light, but he could still see the blush on his partner's face. He complied wordlessly, his thighs now straddling him, while he let his robotic fingers undo his uniform. 

"URL, we're in public...!" 

He started to protest, but he wouldn't have any of that.

"Nobody's here, relax, man." 

He let his voice rumble extra deeply, and was pleased when it had the desired effect, that being Smitty melting against him. 

"That's a good cop, now hold still." 

The belt was quickly done with and he pulled his trousers down, exposing his boxers. 

"Not commando today, eh?" 

He teased and Smitty pressed his face against the top of his helmet. 

"Didn't think we'd be doin' that tonight..." 

He laughed in response and worked further to get the annoying fabric out of the way. This manhandling already left Smitty half-hard and URL didn't waste time to get to business. 

A flap in front of his crotch opened and he finally let his arousal circuit activate, which extended his own penis. His past as a sexbot certainly came in handy, especially because he preferred humans anyway. In particular this human who was sitting on him, watching as the silver, comparted dick grew next to his own, now shivering from something else than angst.

"Wish you could fuck me with that." 

Smitty whispered and URL nodded. 

"Me too, but for now, frotting will have to do." 

His hand was big enough to circle both of them and when he gave them a gentle squeeze, Smitty moaned out quietly and his own processor was going faster as well. His human was now fully hard and he could tell he forced himself to hold his hips still, trusting him to make him feel good. 

"Uuuh, URL, how're you so warm...." 

Smitty's arms where tight around his face while URL reached with his other hand to hold him at the small of his back, pulling him even closer. 

"For your pleasure, baby." 

He husked and Smitty giggled. 

"Don't be so cheesy, man!" 

URL squeezed a bit harder to shut him up. 

"You know me, I need my fix. Now close your eyes and let daddy take you to heaven!" 

Smitty stammered, but did what he was told so URL could finally get to business. His hand moved up and down, varying the pressure and moving his fingers in a way he knew Smitty liked. And it worked, his partner now moaning more loudly, his hips moving against his grip after all, and URL could feel a bit of precum slicking up his rather dry grip. The human was always overflowing when he had been upset before, he was definitely more sensitive and aroused than normal. He glanced down and saw the pink head dribbling between his fingers and so tightly pressed against his own dick. 

He had been hot himself, the electricity in him rising, his dick seemingly pulsing with static. It was made that it wouldn't conduct towards his partner unless he wanted to, but he decided that tonight was not the night. No fancy games, just some good old jerking off. He kept going, enjoying how Smitty's dick heated up in his hand, how he now rolled his hips shamelessly, still able to stifle his moans at least a bit. 

"No need to hold back, baby, nobody can hear us. Lemme hear your voice, come on." 

He let his thumb rub over Smitty's slit, which made him cry out, startling both of them.

"Aaah, URL...! " 

He nuzzled against his human. 

"That's it, more..." 

He sped up his movements and felt how he lost control as well. This would definitely be a quicky. 

"It's... Good... Aaah... URL... Don't stop now... Haaah....please....!" 

Seemed like he had opened a faucet after the initial moan, and URL relished in it. Smitty's voice the only thing he could hear, he pulled and turned his hand to get the angle just right, watching his hips move deliciously with his touch. He was so cute when he was coming undone like this for him, and URL chuckled a bit before he whispered. 

"I love you, partner." 

Smitty whined, embarrassment overwhelming him as he tried to answer. 

"You too, oh URL...!" 

He was trapped in Smitty’s iron grip, which was honestly the best thing to be trapped in. His voice was loud and hot and wet against his sound sensors and this was enough to make URL overload, the bundle of energy in him expanding, overtaking, the love for his human growing stronger with each volt. He was vaguely aware of the sperm dripping between his fingers, just when he lost consciousness.

It never took him long to reboot, but Smitty had enough time to get comfortable on his lab, now just rolled up against him, his uniform still in horrible condition. URL moved his arms and cradled him, smiling when he felt how Smitty cuddled more against his chest. 

“Thank you, URL.”

He mumbled tiredly and the robot simply settled with pulling Smitty’s helmet from his head to pet him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)


End file.
